


three instances

by civillove



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three instances; curling up on the sofa together, hectic mornings and standing quietly together</p>
            </blockquote>





	three instances

 

Blaine looks like the type of guy who wouldn’t weigh that much. He’s short, to start, but he also seems like he’s practically made up of curls and smiles too big for his face. There’s nothing heavy about him, right down to the very optimism that seeps out of his pores and nearly floats him to the damn ceiling. So really, Sebastian doesn’t think much of it when he’s lounging on the couch watching TV and his boyfriend wanders into the space and settles on his chest like a cat.

It’s been a long day of classwork for the both of them, the semester is just starting to inch around the corner into a mountain load of work. Sebastian never quite understands why people don’t stress about mid-semester as much as the last few weeks. It’s just as time consuming, tiring and demanding, maybe even more so than the last couple of projects or tests. He’s drained already but at least he’s finally found a few hours to himself.

So he books a date with his couch and Netflix, Blaine not due back at their apartment until his rehearsal is over around six. Not that he doesn’t want to see his boyfriend but sometimes Blaine can be a chatter box when he’s excited about something (which is a good ninety percent of the time) and he’s got a headache pinching at his temples, just waiting to explode. As much as he loves him, he’d much rather he come home and put that mouth to other uses. One that involves less talking.

His wish is almost granted when Blaine comes home and doesn’t say anything, just dumps his satchel and coat near the front door, kicks off his shoes, and moves to the living room to lie down on the couch. On him.

Sebastian can see him coming a mile away and he leans back against the pillows a bit more in the corner of the couch, opens his legs just a tiny bit as they rest spread out against the cushions. A soft noise leaves his mouth upon impact, Blaine pressing his face into his shoulder, chest pushing against his stomach, pelvis below his own, legs instantly tangled.

“Long day?” He asks but just manages to get a grunt as a semblance of an answer. He chuckles and wraps his arms around Blaine’s waist, tucking him against his chest.

His gaze wanders to the body molded into his own, the way his shirt has ridden up his back just a little and Sebastian can trace the dimpled muscles above his waistband. Blaine shivers with every pressured touch and when he does it for a third time he gets his hand swatted away. If he had the energy to be turned on he probably would be, Blaine is pressed into every part of his body that matters, the warmth of his skin and the smell of his cologne kind of makes Sebastian want to bury against him and hide from the rest of the world. The kind of comfort he finds in Blaine almost too intimidating to admit, the kind of security that makes him want to crawl inside of his skin because somehow they’re never quite close enough. Even like this. His curls are wild and unruly against his forehead, dipping onto his skin and lazily resting along Sebastian’s shirt.

His breathing evens out after a few minutes and Sebastian instantly knows he’s asleep. He moves his hand up and down his spine, tangling a few curls at the nape of his neck between his fingers before watching whatever he had put on Netflix in the first place.

Hours pass, he’s not sure how many. All he knows is that he’s gotten through five episodes of _Gotham_ and his legs have fallen asleep from Blaine’s weight on them. Usually when the shorter falls asleep on the couch Sebastian picks him up and takes him to bed. The couch is tinier than it had seemed when they bought it and if you sleep on it just the wrong way your muscles will be warped for weeks.

But even though he’s quite uncomfortable…he doesn’t want to move. He relishes moments like this, regardless of the fact that he might lose complete circulation to both his legs (he’s not being dramatic, Blaine is a bit _dense,_ it’s all the cinnamon rolls and decedent cooking) but who needs legs when you can still get a blowjob anyways. Sebastian is completely content with suffering through to be closer to a boy he never thought he’d have in the first place.

Someone he still thinks he doesn’t deserve. Someone he sometimes worries won’t be there one day when he wakes up.

So he’ll take Blaine like this. He’ll take Blaine any way that he can.

A loud noise on the TV wakes the shorter from his sleep, literally jerks his body on top of Sebastian’s. He chuckles softly and tangles his fingers through the other’s curls as he slowly blinks awake, sitting up a little.

“You okay?” He smirks, running his thumb over the impression his shirt has left on Blaine’s cheek.

Blaine huffs softly and brings his one hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, a yawn escaping. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” He says, voice streaked with grogginess.

“You never do.” Sebastian teases fondly.

“I never hear any complaints out of you.” Blaine points out, turning his head to see what Sebastian has on the TV.

“That’s because you’re cute,” Sebastian presses a kiss to the side of Blaine’s head, “And nine times out of ten when you sleep on me you wake up wanting to give me head.”

A snorted laugh leaves Blaine’s chest before he shakes his head. “More like nine times out of ten _you_ think I’m going to give you something when I wake up.” He pokes his side playfully, inching up his chest until their faces are seconds apart.

“And you often do.” Sebastian says with a cheeky grin.

Blaine smirks softly, his hazel eyes somehow bright against the bluish-white glow of the television screen. His gaze traces down to Sebastian’s lips, stealing a soft kiss. The taller cups the back of his neck, thumb massaging the taut muscle as he nips at his lower lip, wanting more. So much more. All the time.

Their proximity is never enough.

“Did you want to get up and go to bed?” He asks softly, lips moving against Sebastian’s as he talks.

Sebastian shakes his head after a few moments, fingers playing with the bottom of Blaine’s t-shirt, legs pinpricking and popping with what feels like static in his veins.

“No, let’s stay here for a few more minutes.” Even though as soon as Blaine rests his head back against his shoulder he’s asleep again.

2)

Mornings are usually lazy, lackadaisical, taking one step at a time to get going and resist the urge to crawl back into bed for fifteen more minutes. They’re usually not on the same time schedule. Blaine has practice for theater at seven in the morning throughout the week while Sebastian doesn’t have class until nine. So by the time Blaine is almost out the door, Sebastian is just getting up. Or when Blaine doesn’t have classes of his own until eleven, Sebastian is pressing kisses to his forehead a few times and trying and failing to get his boyfriend to join him in the shower before he has to leave for practicum.

But the mornings that both of them need to be up at the same time are hectic train wrecks that usually end up with one of them bruised and the other forgetting something.

Their alarm goes off at seven and Sebastian snoozes it too many times. Blaine wakes up a half hour later in a panic because he’s late. And while he doesn’t have class like his boyfriend does, he’s promised Rachel that he’d meet her for breakfast and to talk about NYADA’s upcoming performances.

Sebastian doesn’t usually care if he’s a few minutes late to class but he’s got a test this morning and he _can’t_ shower with Blaine because if he gets into that tub he’s never going to leave on time. His boyfriend is far too tantalizing for his own good.

“Come on, I have to pee, let’s go.” Sebastian raps his knuckles on the door. “You’ve been in there for a half hour!”

Blaine sing-songs back through the wood, “You can’t put a price on looking good, Sebastian.”

The taller grits his teeth and shifts on his feet before the door finally opens and his boyfriend saunters out, a mist of steam following him. The entire room smells like raspberries mixed with the cologne he’s come to associate with _Blaine_ and Sebastian somehow manages to slip on the bathmat when he sees him remove the towel from around his waist.

“Walk much?” Blaine snorts, sliding his boxer briefs on.

Sebastian snaps a towel against his ass, cackling at Blaine’s disgruntled look and red cheeks (both sets) before closing the bathroom door.

His shower is a lot shorter than he needs to wake up but they’re both down to the wire at this point. And for some reason Sebastian can’t even begin to explain, Blaine is a fucking chatterbox when they don’t have time to talk.

“Have you seen my notebook?” He asks, for maybe the third time as Blaine buzzes back and forth from their closet, to the kitchen, to the bathroom and back again getting ready.

“And I’m telling this guy, Rick, you don’t have the monologue technique to where we need it to be for—” He looks up at Sebastian, like he’s finally heard his question ten minutes late. “What does it look like?” He tucks his shirt into his pants.

Sebastian overturns a few couch pillows, groaning as it’s nowhere to be found. “Like a notebook, B.”

“Hmm,” Blaine moves to a mirror and starts putting his bowtie on as Sebastian skitters past him to check under the covers of their unmade bed. “Red, blue, what?”

“Green.” Sebastian says distracted, moving to tug on his jeans before he gently turns Blaine to face him. “I saw it last night.” He adjusts Blaine’s bowtie and presses a kiss to his nose.

It makes the shorter scrunch his face up. “Before or after dinner.”

“After.”

“Before or after….dessert.”

Sebastian snorts, looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend as he digs his shoes out of their closet. “You think I was thinking about homework after _that?”_ He smirks. “Before.”

“I don’t think I’ve seen it. Did you check the--” A ding goes off in the kitchen, “Shit, the toast!” Blaine rushes past him, hopping over the covers on the floor.

Sebastian frowns after him. “Why are you making toast? I thought you had breakfast with Rachel!”

“It’s for you! You need to eat before class!” Comes the echoed reply.

He smirks and shakes his head, tugging his shirt on. He realizes about halfway down the hall that he’s trying to push his head through one of the arm holes and rights himself, smiling as Blaine hands him a plate full of toast with grape jelly.

“Your shirt is on backwards…and inside out.” Blaine chuckles lightly, tugging on the tag that’s under Sebastian’s chin. “Also…” He pulls the notebook in question down from a spot on the top of the fridge. “Found your notebook.”

Sebastian takes his shirt off and nearly jumps as his boyfriend’s hands find their way onto his sides. He’s tugging him closer for a kiss but his hands are cold and all of a sudden there’s a bunch of a dirty expressions running through his head about how he could warm them up.

“We’re going to be late.” He chastises with an amused smile, turning his shirt right side out before stealing a light kiss from Blaine’s lips.

“Two seconds.” Blaine promises, allowing Sebastian to put his shirt on correctly before he smooths his fingers against the creases, fixing a fold in the sleeve. He smiles up at him, pressing himself up on his toes to plant another kiss that’s more on his upper lip than anything else.

Sebastian hums, wrapping his arm around Blaine’s lower back. “Tell Rachel you’ll reschedule.”

Blaine chuckles lightly, melting into the other’s touch. He presses his nose and lips into his collarbone, letting his eyes flutter shut as he takes in the warmth and comfort the familiar scent of his skin and sensation of Sebastian’s arms around him provides. Something he’s missed thanks to the morning routine being thrown into a spin cycle.

“Tell your teacher you don’t need a test to tell you that you’re already brilliant.”

“No need to compliment me shortstack, I’m already yours.” Blaine laughs, raising an eyebrow at him. “On second thought, keep them coming.”

“Your ego will dry up if you don’t have consistent compliments.”

Sebastian lifts Blaine up onto the counter with little warning, a soft squeak leaving the shorter’s mouth before he chuckles. He rests his hands on his shoulder blades, legs winding around Sebastian’s hips.

“Such a little shit.” He hums, Blaine smiling and wasting no time to join their lips together in a slow kiss, their bodies getting closer and closer until there’s not a breath of air between them.

They’re both late, but then again, he and Blaine never did have a good track record of getting out of their apartment in sync on time.

3)

Sebastian looks forward to all those moments, no matter how lazy or hectic they may be. But maybe the best kind of instances are when there’s barely any words at all. When it’s raining outside and they come home at different times from their busy schedules. When Sebastian comes through the front door, drops his things and finds Blaine practically dead on his feet in the kitchen making dinner. No words are really needed at that point.

All he does is slide up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him back against his chest. He loves the way he can physically feel Blaine relax against him, muscle by muscle and bone by bone collapsing against his form. Melting into him. His head falls back to his shoulder, eyes fluttering shut as Sebastian presses slow kisses to his neck and clothed collarbone. They use one another for support, they lean on one another and take out their hard and exhausting days by soaking up the warmth and comfort of bodies and skin, of short breaths and pressured kisses on pulse points.

Blaine smells like home. Like fresh cotton and cologne and _skin_ and things that can’t be named. Things that resonate to Sebastian’s very core that he’s safe, and that he fits somewhere perfectly, that he’s not just made it back to his house but his _home._ He runs his hand up and down his spine as he finishes making dinner and Blaine sometimes cards his fingers through his hair, kissing along his upper back as Sebastian makes sure there’s a pot of coffee on for dessert. They’re small instances and its quiet, the only sounds mixing with their breathing is dinner crackling on the stove or the coffee pot gurgling as fresh ground coffee beans fill the room.

Or it’s their neighbors, the little girl down the hall giggling something to her mother, the couple that lives right above them that somehow fuck louder than they do—continuous pounds of furniture hitting the walls, or old Mrs. Maryworth singing show tunes to her four cats next door. All the sounds blend with their own, pulling small smiles on their lips as they glance at one another every so often.

Blaine leans across the small expanse of space between them to press a kiss to Sebastian’s jawline, closing his eyes at the small brief contact. He pulls back and starts to put dinner on the table, both of them working around the other like magnets, silently in sync. Sebastian settles at the table and takes a long breath in of slightly burnt cheese and toasted breadcrumbs—Blaine’s homemade mac n cheese. He bites down on his lower lip, finally starting to feel unwound from the day and catches his boyfriend around the waist after he puts a few silverware sets down.

The shorter lets out a soft noise and lands on the other’s lap, chuckling a bit as he rights himself to straddle Sebastian’s waist.

“Is this your idea of dessert before dinner?” Blaine teases, running his hands along the other’s shoulders. His thumbs press past the collar of his shirt every so often to stroke at his collarbone.

Sebastian smirks, playfully jerking his hips up and making Blaine bite down on his lower lip. “Don’t tempt me.” He wraps his arms tightly around his back, noting the tired lines on the other’s face. His hand runs up and down his spine, head learning forward to pepper kisses against his chest. “Long day?”

“The longest.” Blaine sighs out. Then, “It doesn’t always feel so long when I come home to you though.” He whispers.

Sebastian pulls back, just slightly, only enough to look up at the other. He smiles gently, green eyes tracing the minute color differences in Blaine’s hazel eyes. Dark honey and light sunflower.

“You’re such a sap.” He teases but there’s a warmth in his voice that only Blaine is able to produce. He tickles his sides, the shorter squirming a little in his touch.

“Stop!” Blaine laughs.

“Are you sure you want me to? If you keep twisting your hips like that you can forget about dinner.” Sebastian says cheekily, but his hands do still, palms resting innocently on his waist.

“Was your day long too?” Blaine asks after a moment, running his fingers through Sebastian’s hair. He leans forward and presses a kiss to his forehead, his lips warm and incredibly soft.

“Hmm, manageable.”

A soft rush of warm air leaves Blaine’s nose and speckles against his hairline before he pulls back, fingers moving to rest along his neck. They’re quiet for a few more moments, soaking in the heat and security both of their bodies seem to provide.

“You’re not going to let me get up, are you.” Blaine says, amused. It’s not a question.

Sebastian smirks, “I wasn’t planning on it.”

He picks him up in one smooth motion, Blaine wrapping his legs around his waist. He carries him into the kitchen and lies him down on the counter, nearly pushing things off the edge to make space. Blaine’s laughs dissolve into moans as Sebastian straddles him and starts kissing his neck, layer upon layer of clothing slowly disappearing.

Their dinner gets cold, but really, neither seem to mind.


End file.
